That night
by the free time writer
Summary: That night, when I found out my bother isn't really my brother. After that my life changed drastically as I found out secrets that were hidden for years. First Wizards of Waverly Place story. Pairings: Jalex.
1. Giving the news

**First Wizards of Waverly Place fic. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

**That night**

Everything was going well at the Loft, the Russo's sandwich shop was crowded, as always, and they were near closing after a work afternoon.

Alex was finishing cleaning some tables when she heard arguing coming from the kitchen, She looked around, curious.

"Wow, dad sounds really pissed." She mumbled. "It must be something important…" she looked around again, to make sure no one could see her. "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat." Now she could hear her parents' voices clearly.

"Jerry, calm down…it's not like they are coming here and taking him away, we're not sure yet!" said Theresa.

"But what if they do?" said Jerry. "We've raised him, he's been with us for sixteen years, and he can't just find out like that, he'd be shocked!"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What about Alex and Max?" said Jerry. "How do you think they'll react when they find out Justin really isn't their brother?!"

Alex reversed the spell, wide-eyed because of what she'd just heard.

…

The family was now having dinner. Alex noticed her parents sending nervous glances at eachother. When they finished eating, they got up, decided.

"Justin, Alex, Max…go to the living room." said Jerry. "We have something important to tell you." Alex gulped, she already knew what was coming and she didn't know if she was ready to hear it.

They all sat on the couch. Jerry sent one last nervous glance at Theresa, but she nodded, decided. He sighed.

"This is very important…" He started. "And you may be shocked of hearing this…especially you, Justin." Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Sixteen years ago…" said Theresa. "Your father and I were asked by the magical consul to take care of a baby…he had been left by his biological parents at a wizards' orphanat. When we saw him, we completely fell in love, so we decided to register as foster parents and take him home."

"Why didn't you adopt him?" said Alex.

"There wasn't the permission of the biological parents; they were nowhere to be found." Said Jerry. "But we had permission to give him our last name."

Justin's eyes widened in realization.

"I…I'm a foster child?" he asked, startled.

"Oh, honey…you know we love you like you were ours." Said Theresa.

"So…that means Justin's not my brother?" said Max. Jerry nodded.

They looked at Alex, who had been quiet since then. They were waiting for a reaction. She looked at them.

"Um…no surprise he can't dance salsa." She joked, faking a grin. That was the only way she could hold the sadness that was growing inside her chest.

"We've received a message…form you rea…biological parents…." Said Jerry. "Their names are Paul and Sandra Stevens. They're wizards…and they have a son named Chase."

"What're you trying to say, er…dad?" said Justin.

"They said they want to meet you, talk to you…and…maybe take you to live with them." Said Theresa. They heard a loud noise as Alex stood up.

"No! No way!" she said, her eyes tearing. "He can't! I…I won't let them!"

Theresa had her head lowered. "They're coming in a week…"

Justin looked at Alex, worried. She clenched her fists and stormed out of the living room.

**-x-**

**Do you like it so far? Review, please!**


	2. Staying awake

**Chapter 2 for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

It was Saturday morning. Alex walked down the stairs and lay on the couch. Justin looked at her and chuckled.

"Incredible…" he said. "Even when you're awake…you're _not _awake."

"Haha, very funny…" she said. He looked at her for a moment. She had started falling asleep. He smiled and, for her surprise, leaned down to kiss her forehead. She snapped awake and looked at him.

"What was that for?" she said.

"Dunno…" he said, grinning. "Just felt like doing it." He then walked to the kitchen.

She looked at him and, for her surprise, found herself blushing.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she thought. "What's going on with me…?"

…

Alex spent most of the weekend wondering why she was starting to feel different towards Justin. She sometimes found herself staring at him for minutes until someone called her and brought her back form her la-la-land.

A few days before Justin's parents' arrival, Alex found him in his room, packing his stuff.

"Justin?" she said, slowly opening the door. He looked at her. "Why…why're you packing?"

"Precaution." He said. "I might have to leave, remember?"

"Yeah…" she said; her mood lowering. He noticed that and stood up.

"Listen…" he started. "I might have to leave…but, don't be like that, it's not the end of the world." She just looked at him. "Oh, c'mon…everything but the puppy dog face!" He covered his eyes.

"I'm not doing it." She lied. He looked at her.

"I always fall for that!" he exclaimed. She looked at him for a moment, and then unexpectedly, she grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, not able to say anything.

…

One day left.

That's what had been running through Alex's mind ever since she woke up in that rainy morning.

"Gee…I think I'm more worried about that than Justin himself." She mumbled as she got up. At least they were on vacation. She didn't need school troubling her mind at the moment.

She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Commakus Pancakus." She whispered. A stack of pancakes appeared on the plate. She grabbed her plate and went to the living room, where she found Justin watching TV.

" 'Morning, sleepy head." He said when he saw her. "Mom and dad had to go to the magician consul today, they won't be back until tomorrow morning. And Max's staying at a friend's place."

"Oh…cool." She said, motionless. He stared at her for a moment. "…Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Don't know…you seem different." He said. "Good…different…" he finished, grinning.

"Yeah…definitely different." She said.

…

Night came, Justin was trying to get some sleep, but his mind was too full.

All about the fact his biological parents were coming the next day…he didn't know them, would he be well accepted in that new family?

And there was one more thing bothering his mind, it made him completely confused…Alex. She'd been acting strangely around him, he could sense it. But what confused him the most…he was starting to feel something different for her…something more than the brother/sister affection they used to have.

He stayed there for a moment thinking, until he got up and walked through the hallway, stopping at Alex's door. He opened it slowly and got in, waking her.

"Huh? Justin?" she said. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm not sure…" he said. "But I had to come." She raised an eyebrow.

He just stood there, no words would come out of him. She stared at him for a moment.

"Just tell me what you want, Justin." She said. He got closed to her.

"I wanna do this."

Next thing she knew, he had her lips pressed against hers. Justin…the guy she'd grown up with like her brother…was kissing her…and she was kissing him back.

She pulled away and looked at him, startled. "Why…why did you kiss me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Alex...you should talk less." He leaned in and kissed her again. They started kissing harder; Justin gently pushed Alex, making her lie down on the bed with him on top of her. He moaned, his fingers slipping under her shirt.

She parted the kiss, her eyes wide because of what was about to happen.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Justin, I'm not sure…" she said.

"If you don't want to…" he started. She stared at him.

"Oh, screw it!" she said, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily.

**-x-**

**Did you like this chap? Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Worst time possible

**Here's chap 3 for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Next morning, Alex woke up hearing snoring next to her. She glanced at her side and saw Justin sleeping peacefully. With a grin, she got up and got dressed.

She sat back on the bed and started poking Justin's arm, he groaned.

"C'mon, sleeping beauty." She said. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and yawned. He then looked at her and smiled. "'Morning, beautiful."

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her sweet lips.

He still had his eyes closed when she pulled away. She stared at him for a moment, feeling something between amusement and tenderness.

"Justin." She exclaimed. He quickly zoned back to Earth, opening his eyes and blushing a bit.

"I was just…err…" he started. He noticed her giggling and raised an eyebrow. "Why're you laughing?"

"It's just so cute when you're embarrassed." She said. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"Alex." He said, serious. "How's this going to work?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You know…" he said. "You and me."

"Oh…" she said. "I don't know…I guess we can't tell mom and dad."

"_Your_ mom and dad, you mean." He said. "And I don't know if they'd make such a big de…"

"Justin, we found out we're not siblings only a week ago." She said. "They'd sure make a big deal about it."

He suddenly had his eyes wide.

"…Alex…what time is it…?" he asked. Confusion showed in her eyes.

"10:30 am, why're you asking…oh, crap." They glanced at eachother, Justin quickly got up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and putting on his boxers. They heard footsteps near the stairs.

"Justin, Alex! We're home!" they heard their…well, _Alex's_ parents walking up the stairs. The door's doorhandle twirled.

"Gialsjay Timesday!" yelled Alex. Everything froze. "Ok…what do I do now…?" she looked around and started walking with one leg. Glancing at Justin, she opened the door and grabbed him by the torso, leading him to his room. "This…is…hard…with only…one freaking leg!" she mumbled. Finally loosing balance, she fell, with Justin falling as well over her on the hallway floor. The spell quickly lost its effect.

"Ouch, Alex, what the…?!" said Justin.

"This made such a _big _difference…" she mumbled sarcastically. Theresa and Jerry looked at them. They quickly got up.

"What…were...you two…doing…."said Jerry, serious.

"Uh…we…" started Justin.

"Justin got mad at me 'cause I hid his whole doll collection!" exclaimed Alex. "He was tickling me to make me say where they were!"

"They're action…" started Justin, he got kicked by Alex. "Uh, yeah, that's what happened." Theresa sighed in relief.

Jerry still had an eyebrow raised. "Ok…I'll pretend I believe that." He said.

…

They were now down at the sandwich shop. Alex was at the balcony and Justin was cleaning some tables. They occasionally made eye contact, but quickly looked away, not wanting Jerry and Theresa to notice their change of behavior towards eachother.

Max got in the shop, carrying a backpack, he glanced outside, then at Justin.

"Hey, Justin…" he said. "There are some people outside staring at you."

Everyone looked outside.

A dark haired man was standing at the door. Next to him was his wife, who had light brown hair and green eyes. And finally, a tall boy with bushy dark brown hair and green eyes** (Yeah, it's Sean Flynn XD)** was standing a few steps away with an annoyed expression.

"Jerry…" said Theresa, grabbing her husband's arm.

Alex gulped. "They must be…"

Theresa and Jerry walked towards the door. "Hey, you must be the Stevens." He said. "Come in."

They entered the shop and sat in one of the tables. Alex just stood up, glancing at them nervously.

"So we finally got to meet the Russo…" said the man with a half smile. "I'm Paul, this is my wife Sandra and this is our son Chase." They shook hands with them.

Paul and Sandra started telling their story, about why they'd left Justin at an orphanat. Justin listened to every word carefully.

"We were very young when Sandra got pregnant." Finished Paul. "We were scared and we didn't know what to do…"

"We're really sorry about all this, Justin." Said Sandra.

"We were wondering…" started Paul. Alex's eyes widened. "If you wanted to come and live with us…" Justin looked up, speechless.

Before Alex could even blink, a moving truck was parked next to the Waverly Sub Station, and Justin was already putting his stuff in it. Theresa had her eyes teary; Jerry was hugging her, trying to comfort her.

Alex ran out of the shop, her eyes teary as well.

"Justin, you can't go!" she said.

"I'm sorry Alex." He said, coolly, as he put a box on the truck.

"But I…" she started.

"I have to." He said. "Please, don't insist." He kept putting his stuff on the truck, but then he noticed her silence and turned around. She had her head lowered and tears were rolling down her cheek. His heart jumped. What he mostly wanted to was to hug her and comfort her, saying everything was going to be ok. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, no matter who was looking.

But he couldn't…not now.

He just whispered a last "I'm sorry", before seeing her disappear into the shop.

…

A few weeks later, Alex still couldn't get used to not having Justin around. She'd got extremely quiet since he'd left, and didn't even prank Max anymore, what was completely not her.

She'd gotten worried, though, when she started having throwing up crisis every day or so, when she'd eventually abandon dinner and run to the bathroom, leaving her parents concerned and confused.

One afternoon, Jerry and Theresa decided it couldn't keep like that.

They sat at the living room and called Alex, who'd gotten pale when she saw the looks in their faces.

"Mom…dad…what's going on?" she said, nervous.

"That's what we want to know." Said Jerry. She gulped.

"Sit down, honey." Said Theresa. Alex sat down on the couch and looked at them.

"Alex." Said Jerry. "We want to know what's going on with you. You've been having these crises almost every day; it's getting us really worried. And it isn't all…you've been disappearing from the house, going to God-knows-where…"

Silence fell over them. Alex looked from her dad to her mom, nervously.

"Alex, honey…" started Theresa.

"I want an answer." Said Jerry, serious.

"I've been going to the pharmacy." Said Alex. She glanced at her parents, taking a breath. "I'm pregnant.'

Theresa's wide eyes and the look on Jerry's face told her what was about to come. Jerry stood up, shuddering.

"Uh, mm….ALEX!"

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	4. The dream and the letter

**Chapter 4 for you guys. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Alex was still sitting on the couch, she had her head lowered and was trying not to pay attention at her father, who was freaking out at that moment.

"I thought we'd given you some education in this house!" he yelled. "I thought you had some conscience and could think about consequences! And now this happens! What are we going to do now? You're fifteen, damnit!"

Alex was trying to hold the tears that were struggling to come out of her. Her mother looked at her and placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Honey…" said Theresa. "I know you're scared. Please try to calm down and tell us how it happened."

"Tell me who he is." Said Jerry, furious. "So I can kill him." He got a death glare form Theresa and sat down taking it as a sign to stop talking.

Alex looked at her mom, feeling more vulnerable than ever. Theresa hugged her, what made her break down and sob on her shoulder.

"Shhhh…." Said Theresa. "It's going to be ok."

…

Now at her room, Alex was sobbing into her pillow when a noise at her door made her look up. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Dragon, who had the saddest face.

The puppy had been as sad as Alex when Justin left. He'd waited for him to appear everyday, with vain hopes. Alex had felt so sorry for him that she even moved his dog bed to her room.

Alex glanced at him for a moment, and then allowed him in.

"C'mon, Dragon." She said. "Let's get some sleep." The dragon/dog pup followed her. She lay back on her bed and, for her surprise, Dragon jumped on her lap. "Ok…but only for tonight." The pup licked her cheek, thanking her…maybe trying to comfort her for what'd happened. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his furry form.

…

_She was walking down Waverly Place Street, not exactly knowing what she was doing there. She looked around only to see the Waverly Sub Station crowded, as always. _

_She could feel something was about to happen, something was different…that's when she heard __**him**__._

"_Alex?"_

_She could clearly hear his voice. She looked around, but she couldn't see __**him**__._

"_Alex, I'm right here." Spoke the voice. She stood still, trying to sense __**him**__._

_She suddenly felt his breath on her neck; she turned around and saw __**him**__, smiling at her, his green eyes telling her she was the most important thing in the world and that he wanted nothing but to be there with her._

"_You're back…" she said, almost in a whisper, he grinned._

_But as she tried to hug him, his figure started fading away slowly._

"_No, don't go!" she cried._

"_I have to…I'm sorry, Alex."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

She opened her eyes. Dragon was licking her face desperately with a concern look only dogs could do.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake!" she said as she sat up. The puppy wagged his tail and jumped off of her bed. He pushed the door with his muzzle and got out of the room. She looked around and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It was just a dream…"

She sat there on her bed, thoughtful. Her mind running through all the things that had happened in so little time. She needed help, she needed comfort…mostly now.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Justin,_

_I just wanted to know how your life's been going at your new family and if you've gotten used to it already. Just to let you know…if they don't treat you well, they'll wake up with frog legs someday…haha._

_To tell the truth…I really need to talk to you. It's very important. And I can't tell you here, I gotta do it in person._

_Tell me if you can meet me here at the Waverly Sub Station._

_Please answer this letter as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Alex._

_PS: I really miss you._

She read and re-read her letter to make sure it had all she needed to say. She then searched through her stuff, until she found a large golden key. With a sigh, she used it to open a small portal.

"Mailius Spontanious…Justin Stevens."

…

Justin had just finished dressing, he was ready to go down for breakfast, when something appeared from nowhere, falling on his feet. He grabbed it, noticing it was a piece of paper ripped off from a notebook.

His heart jumped with joy when he saw the handwriting.

He stood there, reading every single word carefully. He grabbed a notebook and a pen, thoughtful. But when he was about to start writing, Chase entered the room.

"Hey, bro." he said, motionless. "Mom and dad are waiting for you."

"Ok, just a moment." Said Justin.

"Hey…what's that?" said Chase, glancing at Alex's letter.

"Uh…it's nothing." Said Justin. Chase then snapped the letter from Justin's hand and read it. "Hey!"

"Dude, you'd better not let dad see this." Said Chase.

"Why not…?" asked Justin, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon." Said Chase, serious, before leaving the room.

**-x-**

**Hohoho…cliff hanger! **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Those two words

**Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Justin stood there in his room that still had some boxes that he didn't have patience to unpack. He stared at his door thinking about what his brother had said. He noticed that Chase was very serious about it.

Something was very…very wrong there.

He climbed down the stairs only to find Paul with a serious face that told him he was in trouble.

"Uh…dad?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"The letter you received…in my hands….now!" said Paul. Justin's eyes got wide and he glared at his brother.

"It's not my fault!" cried Chase. "He used the truth spell on me!"

Seeing the look in Paul's face, Justin went back to his room and grabbed Alex's letter. He handed it to his father, who read it quickly, his face slowly turning red.

"Dad…?" started Justin.

"You are forbidden to communicate with that half-blood again!" said Paul. Justin looked at him confused. "Do you understand….?"

"But…dad…what…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Justin nodded. He looked at Chase, who had a pale face, and was moving nervously on his spot.

Paul left to the kitchen. Justin glared at Chase, making a sign for him to follow. They went upstairs to Justin's room.

"Ok…what's going on here?!" Justin nearly yelled.

"Look…dad's got problems." Said Chase. "He doesn't like half-bloods and thinks only us, as he says; "real wizards" should be near the magic world."

"That doesn't make any sense!" said Justin.

"I know." Said Chase. "But listen, if you really wanna talk to Alex…you should do it now, before that blocks all the ways to get to her."

Justin nodded. He grabbed a golden key and opened a portal with it.

"Mailius Spontanious, Waverly Sub Station!" he entered the portal.

…

Alex was down at the sandwich shop, when Dragon suddenly ran out the door.

"Dragon?" she said. "Dragon, where are you going?!" she followed, seeing the dog jumping on someone and licking their face enthusiastically. "Dragon! Bad dra…err, dog!" she started, but then her heart skipped a beat when she saw who the pup was licking.

Justin stood up, right in front of her and cleaned his face.

"Gee…I see you're still the same, Dragon." He said, then looked at Alex and smiled.

"Justin…" she said.

With a blink of an eye, Alex had her arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly. Justin looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her as well.

…

Jerry was tidying up some stuff at the balcony when he saw Alex hugging someone at the door…Justin. His eyes widened.

"Ther…honey!" he yelled."

"What's wrong, Jerry?" She said, coming out of the kitchen. Jerry pointed at the door.

"Oh, my God…Justin!" she exclaimed, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

…

Alex let go of Justin and looked at him.

"I…I need to talk to you." She said "Come with me." She led him inside the shop and sat down at a table, he sat in front of her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed her nervous mood. She stared into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something important…" she started, trying not to panic.

…

"Jerry, let's talk to him!" said Theresa. Jerry saw Alex leading Justin to a table. He noticed the nervous look in his daughter's eyes.

"Hold on." He said, grabbing Theresa's arm. She looked at them.

"What is she saying?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not sure…" said Jerry.

…

"Alex…what's wrong?" asked Justin. Alex was grabbing a hold of his right hand and was looking down. He could feel her shuddering.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Justin…I'm pregnant."

…

Jerry saw Justin's eyes get wide followed by him nearly falling off his chair.

"What the…" he mumbled. Theresa looked at Alex, then at Justin, who had stood up with a pale face. And her eyes widened in realization.

…

Alex looked down, then back at Justin. He just stayed silent staring at her, his face pale. She stood up and looked at him.

"Justin…" she started. But then he put a hand on her cheek and used the other to pull her closer.

"Don't worry…it's gonna be ok." He said, almost whispering. She closed her eyes and let him wrap his arms around her. "I'm right here for you."

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	6. Fatherly rage

**Here's chapter 6 for ya. Enjoy!**

-x-

After a few moments Justin and Alex finally let go of eachother. She then looked around; her eyes went wide when she saw her parents were watching them.

Jerry was standing a few feet away from them, he had a confused look on his face but after a few time glancing at them he approached, followed by Theresa, who had already realized what was going on.

Justin gulped and glanced at Alex.

"We're so screwed." She mumbled. Theresa stood in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…hey mom?" said Alex, shyly.

"Alex…would you care to tell me what's going on…?" said Theresa. Jerry looked at her, then at Alex, confused.

"What's going on?" said Alex. "Uh…you know…"

"Justin, what are you doing here?" asked Jerry.

"Alex…wanted to talk to me." Said Justin.

"About what?" asked Theresa.

"Uh…you know…stuff." Said Alex.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" said Theresa. Alex looked up, moving nervously on the spot.

"Ok! Ok…" she said. "I wanted to talk to him…because…because he…"

"He what?" said Jerry.

"He's the father, ok?! Justin's the father!" she yelled. She saw Jerry's eyes get wide and his face slowly turn red. She gulped as he raised a finger, shuddering and tried to get words out of his mouth.

…

After lots of yelling and arguing, they split in different corners of the sandwich shop. Jerry had closed the shop, telling the customers he had a problem to solve, and now he was at the balcony with a furious face. Theresa was in the kitchen but she often opened the door to glance at him. Alex was sitting on a table at the right corner and Justin was standing next to her. She had her arms crossed and was looking out of the window with a sad expression.

Suddenly, they heard the door burst open followed by the always cheerful Harper entering the shop.

"Hey Alex! I'm back from my trip to Argentina! What's up? How're things going? Do you have that gilled cheese I love? 'Cause I'm starving!"

"Harper…" started Alex.

"Oh, hey Justin! How's it going? D'you know I met…" she continued.

"Harper!" exclaimed Alex. Harper stopped talking when she noticed the expression on her best friend's face. But then Max appeared wearing a lime green colored hat. Harper grinned.

"What's that? A hat? Crazy funky junky hat! Overslept, hair unsightly, trying to look like…" she noticed Alex wasn't singing along and stopped. "Alex…what's wrong?"

Alex sighed and looked at her.

"I gotta talk to you…" she said.

…

The two girls were now sitting at one of the tables. Harper listened carefully as Alex told her about all the events of the past weeks. She got surprised to the news Justin wasn't really Alex's brother.

Alex gave a nervous sigh before continuing.

"So…my life's been pretty messed up." She said. "And that's not all…I found out I'm pregnant." Harper's eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh!" she nearly yelled. "But who?"

Alex gulped. Harper had had a crush on Justin ever since she met him. She didn't know how she'd react with the news.

"Uh…err…you know…" she blabbed. Harper raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to hide it from me?"

"No! I…but…" said Alex. "Fine…it's Justin's." she sighed waiting for her friend to freak out.

"Oh…" Harper simply said. Alex looked up, confused.

"You didn't kill me." She stated.

"Why would I?" said Harper. "You're my best friend, and you're having a hard time…I can't get mad at you." Alex smiled. She heard snoring and looked around, only to see Justin with his head on his arms sleeping.

She got up, walked towards where he was and started stroking his arm to wake him.

"Justin…Justin." She said, looking at him tenderly. He woke up and looked at her, smiling. But he suddenly got up, wide-eyed.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around.

"6:30 pm." Said Alex. "Why're you worried…?"

"Shoot! Alex, I gotta go." He said, grabbing the golden key form his pocket.

"Justin!" exclaimed Alex. She made a sign towards Harper. "Mortals."

"Oh, yeah, sure…" he said. "Well, I'm leaving then." He started walking towards the front door when he saw Chase waving; he had a pale face and was making a sign for him to hurry up.

Justin got next to him, Chase grabbed his arm.

"We gotta go home!" he said. "Now!"

"What's going on?" asked Justin.

"Dad…he knows you came to see Alex."

**-x-**

**Do you like this chap? Review please!**


	7. Night visit

**I decided to go on with this. After all, I didn't steal the darn plot! Not gonna waste your time blabbing. Enjoy the fic.**

**-x-**

As soon as Justin and Chase got home, they were faced by their father, who had the most furious look ever.

"Justin Stevens! I thought I had forbidden you from going there!" he yelled, his face red.

"I needed to see her!" Justin yelled back.

"Dad, please…" started Chase. Sandra appeared and looked at them.

"Paul, try to be reasonable…" she started.

"Stay out of it!" said Paul. He looked at his sons and grabbed his wand. "Justin, what did that half-blood want?"

"Don't call her…" started Justin.

"WHAT DID SHE WANT?!"

Justin put on a serious face and looked away from his father.

"It's none of your business."

"Well then…I'll have to make you talk." Said Paul, raising his wand. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind!"

…

Alex was sitting at a table down at the sandwich shop. It had gotten dark and it was getting late and the rest of the Russo had gone to sleep. But she stayed there to think. It had started raining, the lights of the sandwich shop were off and she was looking out of the window.

Everything was happening so fast…

She sighed. Her life had changed drastically, and it was still changing.

Her mind then moved to Justin. She needed him, she wanted him with her…

She loved him.

That was the truth: She had fallen in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud noise behind the balcony. Wide-eyed, Alex got up, grabbing her wand, and slowly approached it.

"Who's there?!" she said. There was silence, followed by a groan of pain. She looked down behind the balcony, her wand raised, and saw someone there. She was ready to strike with a spell when…

"Alex…don't…."

"What…Justin?!" she took a better look at him. He had cuts on his arms and face, and he was bleeding a lot. She gasped and kneeled down next to him. "Justin! What happened to you?!" She helped him get up and led him to a table, where he sat with difficulty. "Justin…"

"My…dad…he's not….himself…" he blabbed. She was so worried that she didn't even ask him how he had gotten there.

"What d'you mean?" she asked, confused. He kept shuddering and looking down. "…why did he do that to you?" she asked, looking at his bruises.

"H-he found out about…you know…t-the baby…and he got mad." he said. His face was starting to loose color. Alex noticed that; she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel. She then went back to Justin, who had sat at a corner against the wall, and started dabbing the towel on his forehead and neck. She took care of his wounds and then sat next to him.

"Alex…" he started. But she put her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder. He watched her fall asleep and smiled. "I love you."

…

Alex woke up feeling a warm body against hers. She looked at Justin, who was still asleep and tightened her grip around him.

She then felt his hand stroking her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Kinda…" said Justin in a sleepy tone. He felt a pair of lips on his. He responded, moving her to his lap, a hand finding the back of her neck and the other, her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand finding the top of his head and softly messing up his hair. His tongue begged for entrance, which she instantly allowed.

"Ahem."

The sound made them break the kiss, jumping in surprise. It was Harper. She was standing a few feet away from them and had a rather surprised expression on her face.

"You know I'll never be able to get this image off of my mind, right?" she said.

Justin stood up embarrassed, along with Alex, who was blushing deeply.

…

"How long is he staying?"

"Huh?"

"I asked a question, Alex." Alex looked up at her father, he had a serious look. He was cleaning the balcony, which had been quite messed up because of Justin's sudden appearance. He stopped cleaning and looked at his daughter, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm not sure, dad." She said. "A few days, I guess. Till he gets better."

Jerry suddenly found some pieces of glass on the floor quite interesting.

"Dad…" said Alex. "Why're you acting like that? It's Justin."

"Yeah, it's only Justin. The boy you though was your older brother a month ago and that got you pregnant before moving to his real family." Said Jerry, upset. Alex looked down, grabbed a broom and started cleaning the pieces of glass that were near the balcony. Her father clearly didn't like the idea of having Justin home for a few days. She'd never seen him so upset.

"Don't you wanna know what happened to him?" she asked. Jerry nodded negatively, clearly showing he didn't think of Justin as family anymore.

"I have enough problems." He said, glancing at her stomach. She sighed and kept on cleaning the floor.

**-x-**

**Ok, now that you finished reading…COINCIDENCES don't mean you stole a plot.**

**When I used the "half-blood" thing, I was thinking of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**And about the "Crazy Funky Hat" scene: Everyone uses the freaking hat song!**

**Well, I'm done….I hope you've liked this chapter. Reviews are very welcomed.**


	8. Hidden secrets

**Here's chapter 8 for ya. Enjoy.**

**-x-**

Alex was now sitting at the terrace, gazing at the sunset. The bitterness in her father's words earlier had got her again confused about everything that was happening. Her life seemed a puzzle with missing pieces.

She heard someone walking to where she was. Theresa sat down next to her, also looking at the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said. Alex just sighed. Theresa looked at her daughter. "_Hija_, you don't have to be like that. I know we're all on a hard situation right now, you specially, but you have to be strong." Alex looked up at her and smiled. "_Tienes que ser fuerte._"

"Thanks mom." She said. Theresa smiled and hugged her.

"_Cariño_, we all want to help you though this." She said, hugging her tighter. "Specially your father, even though he doesn't show it." Still hugging her daughter, Theresa glanced backwards, seeing Justin looking at them. She let go of Alex and stood up. "I'm going to let you think now." She kissed her forehead and got inside, gently tapping Justin on the shoulder as she walked. He sighed and got outside, walking slowly towards Alex. He stood still near her, gazing at the horizon.

After a moment of silence, he looked down at her and their eyes met. She smiled and tapped the spot at her side. He sat near her and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He stroke her hair with his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Alex…" he said. "I gotta let you know…no matter what happens…I'll look after you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Justin, Alex." They jumped apart and saw Jerry standing a few feet away from them. "Come with me…I need to tell you something." Jerry walked away, leading them to the lair.

Once inside, both curious and confused, Alex and Justin sat at the lair's table as they watched Jerry search through the magical stuff. His face got serious as he found what he was looking for.

Alex raised an eyebrow when she saw her father picking up and old piece of paper. "Dad…what's going on?"

"I assumed that now's the time to tell you." Said Jerry, sighing. He handed it to Alex. She read it, her brown eyes getting wider as they ran trough the paper.

…

"Dad…! Don't…!" yelled Chase. Paul had his want pointed at him.

"Where's your brother?" asked Paul, furious. Chase backed off.

"I don't know!" he said, getting a death glare from his father. "I swear, I don't know!" Paul looked into his son's eyes, fear was showing, but Chase was surely speaking the truth.

"Fine." Said Paul, lowering his hand. "Now listen, I've got work for you." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of work?" he asked, suspicious.

"I need you to go to the Russo's." said Paul. "And bring me their daughter." Chase's eyes got wide.

"I can't!" he said. "I don't want to! I won't let you hurt…"

"You'll do as I say!" Paul nearly yelled, again pointing his wand at his son. "Scritty Politty NoQuitty!"

…

Night had fallen over New York. The Russo family was already asleep; Justin was in his old room. But Alex was wide awake. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The cold liquid slid down her throat, somehow relaxing her.

A strange noise at the terrace made her freeze. The now alert Alex slowly walked towards the terrace. She looked around, seeing nothing.

"I must be hearing things." She said sighing.

Then, with a gasp, she was grabbed from behind, the attacker's hand covering her mouth. Screaming was useless. As she struggled to get free, a portal appeared cutting the air and she was taken away.

**-x-**

**I know…short chapter. But at least you win a cliff hanger as bonus.**

**Hehe, I'm so evil…**

**Review, please!**


	9. Trapped

**Here's chapter 9 for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

When Alex was finally released, she noticed she was in a sort of lair, a bit like the one in her house. Only this one was bigger and darker.

She turned around to see her captor and was surprised to see Chase standing behind her.

"Chase?!"

"I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to…!" said Chase. He had a major guilt look in his eyes. She saw him lower his head. "It's not my fault." They heard footsteps. Paul got down into the lair and smirked.

"You brought her." He said. "Good."

…

Justin rushed through the second floor's hallway. He had been woken with struggling sounds and got worried. He quickly opened Alex's door. His eyes went wide: she wasn't there.

He ran down the stairs. No sign of Alex downstairs. A chill ran down his spine as he looked around to see the terrace's door opened. He was surprised by Dragon barking like crazy outside.

Something was terribly wrong…

He ran to his room and grabbed the golden key that lay on his night stander.

…

"What d'you want from me?!" Alex nearly yelled. She backed off as she saw Paul's anger look. Her back touched the lair's wall. She was trapped.

"Dad, stop it!" started Chase, stepping forwards with a pleading look. "You can't just-" he was cut off by a stunning spell, the red light hit his chest and he fainted. Alex gasped. Paul got closer to her and forced her chin up. Her eyes widened.

"It's your end, youngster." Said Paul with a murderous look in his eyes.

He was being serious. That was it. She was going to die...Nothing could help her now.

Things from what her father had told her started flashing through her mind. The old piece of paper her father had shown her. It had been ripped off of an old newspaper, and the news it brought had scared and surprised her.

_Young wizard Paul Stevens is arrested for the murder of his school colleagues._

She stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Fear had frozen her and she wasn't able to let words out of her mouth.

Paul smirked and lifted his wand, pointing it at her heart. She gulped.

_It is known the people murdered had "non-pure" blood._

"Any last words?" said Paul. She just shuddered and looked at him pleadingly.

_He states that it is his mission to "clean" the wizard world._

A loud noise made them jump in surprise. Paul looked backwards, his want still pointed at Alex.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Justin had appeared from nowhere, he stood behind Paul with his wand raised and a furious look in his eyes.

_He left clear that as soon as he got free, he'd do it again, and again._

Paul just grinned and turned back to Alex.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" yelled Justin.

"Why do you care that much…"said Paul. "It's only a half-blood…" Justin's eyes widened.

"I'm not letting you hurt her!" he said.

"I am your father, Justin." Said Paul calmly. "Now stay out of this, it's an order." Justin clenched his fists.

"You're not my father."

"AND YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!" yelled Paul, loosing it. Alex shuddered. He turned to Justin. "It's unacceptable. No son of mine ever frolics with a half-blood!"

"Well, maybe I don't care about what you think!" yelled Justin. "Let Alex go…NOW!"

Paul looked down and smirked.

"It's a shame…you're too late." Said Paul, he tuned to Alex, lifting his wand, again pointing it straight at her heart. "Necroticus Mortiferus!"

"NO!" in the last second, Justin jumped in front of Alex. The spell hit his chest with a flash and he fell to the ground. She gasped and kneeled down next to him.

"No…wake up…wake up!" she cried as she shook his cold body. "Please…don't leave me…wake up! Justin!" Her eyes filled with tears and she shuddered as she started to panic.

"JUSTIN!"

**-x-**

**Whoa…so many clichés in one chapter!**

**What will happen to Justin, has he really hit the dirt? And what about Alex and her baby?**

**Review if you wanna find out…**


	10. Gasp for air

**Here's the tenth and final chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

-x-

"JUSTIN!"

Alex was still on her knees on Justin's side, she had her hands on his chest, but she couldn't feel him breathing. "No…please…d-don't be…"

Shuddering with shock, she leaned her head against his chest and let the tears stream down her face.

Paul just stood there, a shocked expression on his face that suddenly turned into an anger one. "NO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!" He yelled, pointing at Alex. She looked up at him. He once more lifted his wand.

"Go ahead, kill me." She said, angry. He smirked, ready to strike.

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Someone yelled. Red light hit Paul on the back before he could move. He fainted, collapsing to the ground.

The sudden situation made Alex freeze on the spot. But then a familiar voice sent warmth though her...

"No one hurts my little girl."

Tears of joy rolled down Alex's cheeks.

"Daddy!"

He ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Dad…Justin…he…" she blabbed between sobs. Jerry's eyes widened and he looked at Justin, who was still lying cold on the ground.

…

Justin opened his eyes and looked around, raising an eyebrow. Clear clouds were everywhere. That unknown place was incredibly silent, calm running thought the air.

He just remembered being hit by a spell, some white light, and then he was there.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"_You are in the way to heaven."_**(AN: yeah, I know…cliché attack)** Hearing that voice, he stepped forward. Surprisingly, his foot didn't sink on the cloud-made "floor".

"What the…?!" he exclaimed, surprised. "That's totally nonsense."

"_Well, life itself has no sense."_

"I think I'm getting crazy…" he said, leading his hands to his head. "Is this my imagination?"

"_Maybe…maybe not. It depends on what you wish."_

"And…what do I wish?"

"_That…was the right question." _Justin stayed still. What was going on? _"But do you…have the answer?"_

He stopped to think. What did he mostly want at that moment…?

Alex. He wanted to be with her.

His heart jumped and warmth ran through him.

"_Ahh…I see…" _said the voice. _"You wish to be with your loved one. The one you sacrificed yourself for."_

He nodded, wondering if he could be seen. "Yeah, that's right."

"_Hmmm…so I believe your place is not here…yet."_

"What do you mea-" he started. Suddenly, he felt like he was being sucked by a whirlwind, everything faded out.

…

Alex had been looking at Justin, her hands on his chest, when she noticed his breathing slowly coming back. Her eyes went wide as he started to cough and gasp for air.

"What…Justin!" she exclaimed, instinctively grabbing the back of his neck with a hand, lifting him up.

His breathing was very unstable. He kept gasping for oxygen, a pleading look in his eyes,

"Dad, we gotta do something, he can't breathe!" said Alex, worried. Jerry just looked at them, frozen in the spot.

Alex looked into Justin's greenish blue eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She inspired and leaned in, pressing her lips against his and breathing into him. He relaxed and closed his eyes, his breathing slowly getting stable. When she pulled away he just stared at her, she quickly pulled him into a hug, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Alex…" he said almost in a whisper. She looked up at him. "…I love you."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

…

Never did Alex think a baby could be so beautiful. She sighed as she held her baby boy in her arms. At that moment, Justin walked into the hospital room, smiling.

"So how are my lovely princess and my young heir?" he said, grinning. Alex chuckled.

"You're such a dork." She said. He faked a hurt face. "But a loveable dork."

He got closer to them and looked down at the newborn baby. Zachary Thomas Russo had greenish blue eyes, just like Justin's. And Alex's dark brown hair.

Justin smiled and kissed Alex's forehead. They heard footsteps, followed by Jerry, Theresa, Max and Chase walking into the room.

Silence fell over them. They all just stood still, waiting for someone to speak. Theresa often sent glances at Jerry, who had been looking directly at the baby. Alex just looked at him. She expected he father to act like all the times she referred to the baby. But, for her surprise, he smiled.

"He's beautiful, honey." He said. "You did a great job…I'm proud of you."

Alex smiled, Jerry put an arm around her and tapped Justin's shoulder playfully with the other. Theresa smiled.

"We're all proud of you." She said.

"Thanks, mom." Said Alex, smiling as well.

Justin looked at Chase, who had been silent.

"Hey, bro!" he called. Chase looked up at him. "Me and Alex had been thinking…do you wanna be his godfather?"

"Me…a godfather?" he said, quite surprised. Then he smiled. "Of course."

"Well…we need to go." Said Jerry. "See you two later." He, Theresa and Max walked out of the room.

"I'm taking off too. Gotta check on dad in jail. See ya bro, Alex." Said Chase, walking away and waving goodbye.

Justin then wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder, tenderly looking into her eyes.

"You know…I couldn't be happier." He said. She smiled.

"I was about to say that."

**The End**

**-x-**

**So…this is it. I hope you liked this story. **


End file.
